


Kompass des Herzen

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post die Wilden Hühner und das Leben
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: Das spielt nach dem Ende von "Die Wilden Hühner und das Leben". Mir hat das Ende mit Sprotte und Fred nicht gefallen. Also habe ich noch was dazu geschrieben.
Relationships: Sprotte Slättberg/Fred Baldewein
Kudos: 11





	Kompass des Herzen

**Author's Note:**

> Die Fanfic ist vor ein paar Jahren mitten in der Nacht enstanden, nachdem ich mit einer Freundin alle drei Filme hintereinander angeschaut hatte. Jetzt habe ich mich nach Kindheitsnostalgie gesehnt und diese Fanfic wieder ausgegraben. Viel Spaß damit!

„Die Blumen werden ihm sicher gefallen,“ sagte Fred nachdenklich und beide betrachteten das Grab seines Opas. Auf dem Grabstein saß eine kleine Blaumeise und schien mit ihnen den Blumenstrauß zu betrachten.

„Du glaubst also, dass er sie sehen kann?“ fragte Sprotte und schaute Fred von der Seite an. 

„Klar, er ist jetzt irgendwo da oben und schaut, was wir so treiben,“ Freds Blick wanderte in Richtung Himmel.

„Fred“, sagte Sprotte nach einer Weile, „es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß, dass du ihn sehr gerne gehabt hast. Er war ja auch viel netter als Oma Slättberg...wobei eigentlich wäre ich auch ganz furchtbar traurig, wenn sie sterben würde...sie hat ja doch ein gutes Herz...“, Sprotte stoppte. Es war wohl nicht besonders tröstend, wenn sie Fred von ihrer Oma erzählte. Aber er sah so traurig aus und am liebsten hätte sie ihn in den Arm genommen. Aber das ging ja nicht, nicht mehr seit…

„Wir müssen die Zeit mit geliebten Menschen genießen bevor sie vorbei ist“, sagte Fred und klang dabei wirklich sehr erwachsen. Und einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, ob er damit vielleicht nicht nur sich und seinen Opa meinte. Schweigend sahen sie in den Himmel hinauf.

„Sprotte...“ brach Fred das Schweigen. Sprotte sah ihn fragend an. 

„Sprotte, können wir vielleicht…miteinander reden?“ fragte Fred und er wirkte wieder so schüchtern wie damals, als er sie zum ersten Mal gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte. 

„Wir reden doch gerade miteinander“, erwiderte sie irritiert.

„Ja“, sagte er langgezogen, „ich meinte, wo anders, wo wir in Ruhe reden können. Ich muss dir nämlich unbedingt etwas sagen.“

Sprottes Herz klopfte laut in ihrer Brust. Das sollte es doch nicht. Fred hatte sie zu sehr verletzt. Er hatte sich wie ein riesiges Arschloch verhalten. Und doch, als er sie jetzt mit seinem Hündchenblick bittend ansah, da konnte sie nicht anders als zu hoffen, dass sein Herz in diesem Moment gerade genauso laut pochte wie ihres. 

„Okay, treffen wir uns um vier bei Oma Slättberg. Ich muss Lotta ausführen.“  
Ich muss Lotta ausführen? Warum hatte sie das denn gesagt? Was war das überhaupt für ein Treffen? Aber wenn sie den Wohnwagen sagte...nein, die Erinnerung an ihren Jahrestag war noch zu lebendig. Das wollte sie nicht noch einmal wiederholen. 

„Okay, danke“, erwiderte Fred erleichtert.

Sprotte war zu spät. Natürlich. Diese unsägliche Eigenschaft hatte sie eindeutig von ihrer Mutter vererbt bekommen. Es war schon zehn nach vier als Sprotte beim Garten von Oma Slättberg ankam. Fred lehnte schon gegen den Zaun. Aber er sah nicht so lässig aus wie sonst. Irgendwie nervös und angespannt. Oma Slättberg arbeitete im Garten und beäugte Fred argwöhnisch. 

„Hi“, sagte Sprotte und stellte ihr Fahrrad neben das von Fred. 

„Hi.“ 

„Hallo, Sprotte! Da bist du ja endlich! Lotta spielt schon ganz verrückt!“ Oma Slättberg deutete auf den Hund, der fröhlich durch den Garten sprang. Sprotte nahm die Leine vom Haken neben der Haustür und fing die springende Lotta ein.

„Und der da ist wohl der Grund für deinen Liebeskummer?“ fragte Oma Slättberg. 

Sie versuchte wohl leise zu sprechen, aber durch ihr schlechtes Gehör konnte sie ihre eigene Sprechlautstärke nicht so richtig einschätzen. Fred hatte die Frage sicher gehört. Sprotte sagte nichts, aber ihr Schweigen war Antwort genug. Oma Slättberg warf einen verächtlichen Blick in Freds Richtung.  
„Du weißt, ich hatte mir überlegt, es doch nochmal mit einem Revolver zu versuchen.“

„Oma!“ rief Sprotte aufgebracht. Aber insgeheim war sie doch ein bisschen gerührt, dass ihre Oma sich so um sie sorgte. 

„Ich meine ja nur. Ich mag es nicht, dich so griesgrämig zu sehen. Du wirst ja sonst noch so wie ich.“

Sprotte schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging mit Lotta an der Leine zurück zu Fred. So wie Oma Slättberg zu werden war wirklich keine schöne Vorstellung. 

Sie gingen los, um die übliche Gassirunde mit Lotta zu drehen. 

„Also was wolltest du mir sagen?“ fragte Sprotte sobald sie außer Hör- und Sichtweite von Oma Slättberg waren. 

„Ich...“ stotterte Fred. „Ich habe mich wie ein ziemliches Arschloch verhalten und es tut mir so leid.“

Sprotte war stehen geblieben, um ihn besser ansehen zu können und um Lotta von der Leine zu lassen. Er blickte sie abwartend an. Was erwartete er denn jetzt von ihr? Dass sie ihm nach dieser Feststellung einfach so wieder um den Hals fiel?

„Schön, dass du das einsiehst“, sagte sie nur und ging weiter. Erst nach ein paar Schritten merkte sie, dass Fred nicht mehr neben ihr war. Sie drehte sich um. Er schien nachzudenken und mit sich zu ringen. 

„Was ist?“ rief sie, „war das schon alles, was du sagen wolltest?“ Sie hoffte so sehr, dass da noch mehr war und gleichzeitig wusste sie einfach nicht, ob sie bereit dazu war, es zu hören. 

„Nein, Sprotte. Warte!“ Fred holte zu ihr auf und fasste instinktiv nach ihrer Hand. Sie ließ das nicht zu und zog ihre Hand weg. 

„Ich...Sprotte...wir kennen uns schon ewig...ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Das war mit Abstand das bescheuertste, was ich je gemacht habe und du weißt, dass ich ständig Mist baue.“

Er hoffte wohl, dass sie das zum Lachen brachte. Aber diesmal schaffe er das nicht. 

„Ja, klar...ich verstehe schon. Sabrina war sofort bereit mit dir das zu machen, was ich nicht wollte. Wer würde schon zu so jemandem nein sagen?“ Da war sie, diese bescheuerte Wut, die schon seit Wochen in ihr kochte und die sie eigentlich nur vergessen wollte. 

„Was…? Nein, so war das doch nicht...“ versuchte Fred sich zu verteidigen.

„Ach, war es nicht? Ich habe es gesehen, Fred! Ich habe alles gesehen! Wie du nur Augen für sie hattest beim Karaoke, wie sie dir den Zettel zugesteckt hat, was auf diesem Zettel stand und dass du dann auch noch hingegangen bist…um...um mit ihr in den Büschen zu verschwinden.“

Und plötzlich war die Wut etwas noch viel Schlimmeren gewichen. Trauer. Und da waren auch schon die Scheißtränen. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Sprotte sie noch zurückhalten können, aber jetzt liefen sie in warmen Rinnsalen ihre Wangen herunter. Fred war mal so gut darin gewesen sie zu trösten. Aber jetzt hielt er einen vorsichtigen Abstand von ihr und sah sie nur verzweifelt an.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du das siehst. Aber du weißt nicht alles...“ sagte er leise. 

„Fred, weißt du was? Das muss ich auch gar nicht wissen. Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass wir irgendwie trotz allem Freunde bleiben könnten“, schluchzte Sprotte. Als sie sich über die Augen fuhr, waren ihre Finger sofort schwarz. Mist, sie hatte die Wimpertusche vergessen. Sie sah bestimmt furchtbar aus. Und dabei kam sie sich sowieso schon so hässlich vor seit diese blöde Kuh Sabrina aufgetaucht war und alles kaputt gemacht hatte. 

„Du hast seit über zwei Wochen nicht mehr mit mir geredet.“ Es war ihm also tatsächlich aufgefallen. 

„Ja...ich brauchte mal ein bisschen Abstand. Aber wir, ich meine, die Pygmäen und die Wilden Hühner, oder zumindest die, die wir mal waren, wir verbringen immer noch viel Zeit miteinander und ich will nicht, dass das jetzt vorbei ist, nur weil ich sauer auf dich bin.“

„Sprotte, du hast jede Berechtigung auf mich sauer zu sein. Aber könntest du mir mal kurz zuhören ohne mich sofort zu unterbrechen?“ 

Sprotte nickte. Fred kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er war jetzt nah genug, dass sie ihn riechen konnte. Er roch so vertraut und angenehm. Sie hätte sich gerne an seine starke Schulter gelehnt und seinen Geruch richtig aufgenommen. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gesagt habe, dass du eine Jungenhasserin bist, nur weil du...du weißt schon und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich deswegen bedrängt habe. Es war nur so, dass die Jungs immer darüber geredet haben und Willi damit angegeben hat. Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte halt, weil wir schon so lange zusammen waren, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt an unserem Jahrestag gewesen wäre. Aber dann hast du gesagt, du willst nicht und ich dachte, dass du...naja, dass du mich nicht willst...oder zumindest nicht so…also dass du mich nicht so sehr magst, wie ich dich“, er stotterte ganz schön herum. Aber Sprotte ließ ihn ausreden. 

„Und auch das mit Sabrina...wenn ich könnte, ich würde es sofort rückgängig machen. Aber das mit Sabrina, ich meine, Sabrina und ich, wir haben nur geknutscht...“

Da hielt es Sprotte nicht mehr aus und platzte heraus, etwas hysterisch lachend: „Ja klar. Nur geknutscht! Du vergisst, dass ich da war. In den Büschen seid ihr verschwunden und dann...“

„Ja, aber ich habe nicht mit ihr, du weißt schon, geschlafen. Sie wollte das, aber ich nicht. Ich war nicht bereit...“ Fred war jetzt so rot wie eine Tomate geworden und sah nicht mehr Sprotte, sondern seine Hände an. 

„Wie meinst du das, du warst nicht bereit? Du hast doch gesagt, dass es nach zwei Jahren mal an der Zeit wäre?“ Sprotte sah ihn erstaunt an. 

„Ja, ich war bereit um mit dir...aber ich kann doch nicht einfach so…,“ er druckste herum, aber immerhin redete er dann weiter: „Was ich sagen will, ist, dass ich Sabrina überhaupt nicht wirklich kenne. Aber dich kenne ich gut. Wir waren schon befreundet bevor wir zusammen waren und wir haben so viel gemeinsam erlebt. Mit dir kann man halt richtig reden und so.“

„Fred, was soll denn das jetzt? Hat Sabrina etwa mit dir Schluss gemacht und jetzt brauchst du jemanden zum Ausheulen?“

„Nein, hat sie nicht.“ Er klang nicht glücklich darüber. 

„Ja, dann fahr doch zu ihr und lerne sie besser kennen“, schlug Sprotte halbherzig vor und überlegte, ob sie Lotta zurückpfeifen sollte und das Ganze hier beenden sollte. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust mit Fred über Sabrina zu reden. 

„Ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht.“ Fred sah sie wieder an und wartete ihre Reaktion ab. 

„Du hast mit ihr Schluss gemacht? Wie? Hast du einfach mit einer anderen vor ihren Augen rumgemacht und dir das Gespräch gespart?“ Sie klang gemeiner als nötig wäre. Aber das war ihr irgendwie egal. 

„Nein, Sprotte, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass das nichts mit uns wird, weil ich immer noch in dich verliebt bin.“

Bei diesen letzten Worten setzte Sprottes Hirn für einen Moment aus. „Immer noch in dich verliebt, immer noch in dich verliebt“ hörte sie in ihrem Kopf wieder und wieder hallen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. 

„Fred...“ sagte sie schließlich langsam. 

„Weißt du noch, als wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben? Auf dem Reiterhof?“ fragte Fred plötzlich.

Sprotte war verwirrt, warum er das gerade jetzt sagte. Sie nickte. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich. Sie war ganz schön überrascht gewesen. Aber es war schön gewesen. Ein toller erster Kuss. 

„Weißt du, ich wollte das eigentlich schon ganz lange mal machen? Dich küssen. Aber ich hatte mich nicht getraut. Du hast mich so nervös gemacht.“

„Ich habe dich nervös gemacht?“ Sprotte musste lächeln.

„Ja und zwar ziemlich. Machst du immer noch...aber dann auch wieder nicht? Verstehst du?“

Sprotte schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Oberhuhn, ich habe dich furchtbar vermisst in den letzten Wochen. Wir haben uns zwar in der Schule gesehen und so, aber das ist einfach nicht dasselbe, wie mit dir zu reden, mit dir zu lachen, mit dir zur Schule zu fahren, einfach mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und dann bin ich auch nicht nervös, weil ich weiß, dass du mich verstehst und dass ich dir alles sagen kann.“ 

Fred griff langsam nach ihrer Hand. Diesmal ließ sie es zu, dass er sie nahm. Sie stand einfach nur wie angewurzelt da. Über die Jahre hatte ihr Fred viele nette Sachen gesagt, aber das war vielleicht die schönste Liebeserklärung, die er ihr je gemacht hatte. 

„Aber warum hast du dann nichts gesagt, wenn du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst? Ich wollte dir vertrauen. Ich wollte dir nie wieder nachspionieren seit ich dich damals am Baumhaus mit Nana beim Lernen beobachtet hatte“, sagte Sprotte. Ihre Eifersucht war ihr damals so peinlich gewesen, aber jetzt hatten sich ja ihre Ängste bewahrheitet. 

Fred fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine eh schon verstrubbelten Haare und sagte kleinlaut: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war einfach so ein Idiot. Sprotte, ich weiß, wir können nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Aber ich möchte wieder mit dir zusammen sein und ich werde so was nie wieder machen.“ Er flehte sie an und hatte sogar Tränen in den Augen. In den romantischen Komödien, die ihre Mutter zur Zeit ständig anschaute, wäre das jetzt der Moment, in dem sie ihm alle seine Fehler verzieh und ihn heftig küsste. 

Aber Sprotte nickte nur. „Fred, ich möchte dir wirklich das alles so gerne glauben. Aber ich glaube, es ist besser wir sind erstmal wieder einfach nur Freunde.“

„Okay, verstehe,“ erwiderte Fred und versuchte dabei zu lächeln. Aber hinter dem Lächeln sah sie, wie sehr es ihm wehtat und auch wenn sie ihn in den letzten Wochen oft verflucht und in alles mögliche an den Hals gewünscht hatte, schmerzte es sie auch, ihn jetzt so zu sehen. 

„Komm, lass uns Lotta wieder zu meiner Oma bringen und dann könnten wir noch ein Eis essen gehen?“

„Ja, gerne“, Fred grinste. Er sah schon ein bisschen weniger traurig aus. 

Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Eben auch die im Herzen. Aber irgendwann fühlte sich Sprottes Herz wieder sehr gut an, wenn sie Fred so ansah. Er saß wie immer neben Willi und schrieb etwas von der Tafel ab, als sie ihn heimlich beobachtete. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich sofort dazu bereit erklärt hatte, den Wilden Hühnern zu helfen, als Oma Slättberg die echten Hühner schlachten wollte. Und daran, wie er sie aus dem Hühnerstall gerettet hatte und es den anderen nicht verraten hatte. Oder wie sie zusammen gegen Willis Vater gekämpft hatten. Und ja, sie dachte auch daran, wie glücklich sie gewesen war, als er sie das erste Mal geküsst hatte.  
Ja, Fred war nicht perfekt. Aber welcher Mann war das schon? Laut ihrer Mutter gab es jedenfalls keinen. Sie hatte es ihm bei ihrem Gespräch nicht gesagt, aber sie hatte Fred auch ganz furchtbar vermisst. Frieda hatte doch gesagt, dass sie und Fred zusammen gehörten und Frieda hatte eigentlich immer recht. 

„Charlotte“, Fred sah bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens in ihre Richtung, „kannst du mir sagen, was ihr als Hausaufgabe lesen sollt?“ Frau Rose riss Sprotte aus ihren Gedanken. 

„Ja, ehm...nein kann ich nicht,“ stammelte sie. Fred lächelte sie an. 

„Wilma, könntest du der träumenden Charlotte bitte nochmal sagen, was die Hausaufgabe ist?“

Wilma sagte es ihr und dann läutete es zum Glück auch schon zum Ende der Stunde. Die Klasse stand auf und ging Richtung Pausenhof. Sprotte beeilte sich um Fred einzuholen, der schon mit Willi das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte. 

„Fred, warte!“ rief sie, als sie ihn am Ende des Ganges entdeckte. Er blieb sofort stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Sprotte?“

Sie blieb ganz knapp vor ihm stehen und lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück. Sie griff in ihre Rocktasche und zog den Kompass heraus. 

„Du hattest recht, er zeigt mir den Weg zu dir,“ sagte sie und natürlich wusste sie, wie Kompasse funktionierten und es war einfach nur Zufall, dass Fred im Norden stand. Aber der rote Pfeil zeigte auf ihn und sie wusste, dass sie das Richtige tat. 

Sprotte schlang ihre Arme um Freds Hals und dann küsste sie ihn, wie sie das in den ganzen Schnulzen von ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte. Fred küsste sie zurück und zog sie ganz eng an sich. 

Hinter ihnen begann jemand zu pfeifen. Lachend lösten sich Sprotte und Fred von einander. Steve und Wilma pfiffen immer noch und Willi, Frieda, Melanie und Trude strahlten die beiden an.  
„Du bist immer für eine Überraschung gut, Oberhuhn,“ sagte Fred grinsend und küsste Sprotte gleich nochmal.

Nach der Schule fuhren sie wieder gemeinsam mit den Fahrrad, aber dieses Mal trennten sie sich nicht an der Kreuzung.


End file.
